Où Rose Weasley fut ravie de désobéir à son père
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron Weasley est un papa qui se doit d'imposer des règles à ses enfants. Généralement, Rose Weasley écoute ce que lui dit son père, mais parfois elle n'est pas d'accord avec ses règles et elle désobéit. C'est ce que font tous les enfants, non ? 5 chapitres
1. Tu ne joueras pas au Quidditch !

**- 1 -**

Le soleil tapait fort sur toute l'Angleterre cet été là, et le Terrier ne faisait pas exception. Toute la famille s'était rassemblée pour fêter les anniversaires de Ginny, Fred et Lily. Une grande table avait été dressée dans le jardin, et entre deux éclats de rire, Teddy proposa une petite partie de Quidditch entre les enfants les plus âgés. Victoire, Dominique, Roxane, James, Albus et lui-même se levèrent, et alors que Rose allait les imiter, son père attrapa son poignet.

— Où tu crois aller comme ça, Rosie ?

— Je vais jouer au Quidditch, répondit-elle d'une voix qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des capacités d'observation de son père.

Les traits de Ron se durcirent.

— Non.

— Pardon ?

— Tu ne vas pas jouer au Quidditch.

— Mais… pourquoi ?

Rose était abasourdie. Pourquoi son père, qui d'ordinaire ne lui refusait jamais rien et cédait à tous ses caprices un peu trop facilement, était-il aussi catégoriquement opposé à ce que Rose joue au Quidditch avec ses cousins ?

— Tu es trop petite, tu vas te faire mal.

Rose eut envie de rire : c'était surement une blague, non ?

— Papa, j'ai déjà sept ans, je ne suis plus un bébé quand même !

— Oh si, tu es encore mon petit bébé et il est hors de question que tu montes sur un balai, tu n'as que sept ans.

Rose commençait à trouver tout ça franchement injuste.

— Mais Al il a le droit ! Et il a le même âge que moi !

— Oui, mais Al il a aussi un père différent du tien. Si Oncle Harry se fiche qu'Albus se fasse mal, c'est son problème, mais toi, tu ne monteras pas sur un balai. Tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai, et il est hors de question que la première fois soit pour un match de Quidditch. Je ne tiens pas à finir l'après-midi à Sainte Mangouste.

— Mais…

— Non, c'est non, Rose.

Rose était tout simplement estomaquée. Le ton et le regard de son père étaient sans appel. Il refusait catégoriquement que elle aussi joue au Quidditch, et il n'y aurait aucune argumentation de possible. Enervée, elle dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte de son père et se précipita à l'intérieur, des larmes de frustration s'écoulant sur ses joues. Elle se jeta sur le fauteuil préféré de son père et entreprit de lui donner de grands coups de pieds.

— Ce n'est pas en massacrant les meubles que tu monteras sur un balai, Rosie.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui l'avait suivie à l'intérieure. Rose arrêta aussitôt de maltraiter le fauteuil et elle se sentit rougir, honteuse d'avoir été attrapée à faire une bêtise, mais Ginny ne semblait pas être venue pour la gronder puisqu'elle souriait légèrement.

— C'est parce que papa ne veut pas que je joue au Quidditch, ressentit-elle pourtant le besoin de s'expliquer.

— Evidemment, il pense que tu es en sucre et que tu vas te faire mal.

— Mais je suis grande maintenant, j'ai eu sept ans il y a deux mois !

Ginny sourit de plus belle.

— Tu sais, même quand j'avais dix ans, Ron et mes autres frères ne me laissaient pas voler. J'étais obligée de fracturer la porte de la remise à balais la nuit. C'est les Weasley, ça. Tous adorables mais malheureusement un peu machos et persuadés qu'une fille ne peut pas voler correctement.

— C'est injuste, répliqua Rose.

— Je ne te dirai pas le contraire, ma chérie…

Son sourire s'agrandit encore tandis qu'elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura « Accio Etoile Filante ». Une ou deux minutes plus tard, un vieux balai filait tout droit vers elle.

— C'est le tout premier balai sur lequel je suis montée, il y a plus de trente ans, expliqua-t-elle en l'attrapant. Il est surement un peu vieux après toutes ces années passées dans le grenier, mais je pense qu'il fera l'affaire pour que tu fasses un tour avec.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent.

— Un tour ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Si tu en as toujours envie, bien sûr.

— Mais… Et papa ?

— N'a pas besoin de savoir, si tu restes devant la maison, répondit Ginny avec un clin d'œil. Et puis ta marraine va te surveiller, alors tout va bien, non ?

Elle lui tendit le balai avec un nouveau clin d'œil et un sourire complice.

— C'est toi qui décide, Rosie. On y va, ou pas ?

Rose ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle arrachait le balai des bras de sa tante et se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée, Ginny sur les talons. Et là, à l'abri de la vue de tous ceux qui étaient encore dans le jardin, Rose écouta sa tante lui expliquer le fonctionnement de base de ce balai avec attention. Heureusement pour elle, Rose avait une excellente mémoire et retenait tout très vite et très facilement, et après seulement quelques minutes d'explication, Ginny la jugea prête à s'envoler.

Rose se plaça au dessus de son balai, lui cria « Debout ! » d'une manière ferme, et dès qu'il se mit à flotter, elle l'enjamba avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension. Elle jeta un regard un peu nerveux à sa tante qui lui dit qu'elle pourrait y aller quand elle le voudrait, et elle se décida alors à taper son pied sur le sol pour prendre de l'élan et s'envoler. Le vieux balai, quoi qu'un peu lent au décollage, remplit son office en s'élevant dans les airs. Cramponnée au manche du balai, Rose ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux que quand le balai s'arrêta. Elle les ouvrit avec appréhension, et constata qu'elle n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, deux ou trois mètres tout au plus. Elle n'était pas très haut et pourtant Rose se sentait aussi excitée que si elle avait été à cinquante mètres au dessus du sol. Les sentiments affluaient en elle, de l'excitation à la joie, en passant par cette sensation étrange d'être enfin à sa place, tandis que la petite brise du mois d'août chatouillait ses joues et s'amusait avec ses courts cheveux, roux comme ceux de son père.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable : pour la première fois de sa vie, son père lui avait refusé quelque chose, et, en contrepartie, elle avait désobéi. Mais alors qu'elle ordonnait à son balai de faire des loopings et d'avancer dans les airs, alors que le vent frais emplissait ses poumons et que ses lèvres étaient retroussées dans un sourire étincelant, Rose se dit que désobéir de temps en temps à son père valait surement la peine.

_A suivre..._


	2. Ne touche pas aux animaux !

**- 2 -**

Rose léchait avidement la glace à la citrouille que son père lui avait achetée chez Florian Fortarôme. La chaleur était intenable, et un tel moment de fraicheur était le bienvenue, d'autant plus que Florian Fortarôme faisait tout simplement les meilleures glaces du monde. Rose les préférait même à celles de sa grand-mère, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue : elle ne tenait pas à subir un de ces regards noirs dont seule Molly Weasley avait le secret.

— On fait quoi maintenant papa ? demanda-t-elle, un peu pressée de rentrer enfin à la maison.

Oh bien sûr, Rose aimait se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Toutes les boutiques étaient belles et sentaient bon. Elle adorait rendre visite à son oncle George, sa tante Angie, et ses cousins Fred et Roxy dans leur magnifique magasin, elle adorait passer des heures dans les grands rayonnages emplis de livres chez Fleury & Botts avec sa mère. Elle adorait les odeurs de potion qui flottaient toujours chez l'apothicaire. Elle adorait admirer les nouveaux balais dans le magasin de Quidditch (même si son père refusait de lui en acheter un autre puisqu'elle avait déjà eu un Eclair de Feu 2016 pour son dixième anniversaire, le mois précédent). Vraiment, Rose adorait tout le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle avait vraiment trop chaud ce jour là.

— On va d'abord aller chercher la nouvelle robe de soirée que maman a commandée pour Hugo chez Madame Guipure, puis acheter des nouvelles plumes pour le travail de maman et le mien, et ensuite on passera reprendre de la nourriture pour Isis à la Ménagerie Magique puisque ton frère a trouvé malin et très noble de donner tout le paquet de biscuits tout neuf à tous les hiboux et toutes les chouettes du quartier. Il est un peu trop comme ton parrain, parfois.

— Et après on rentre ? demanda Rose, pleine d'espoir.

— Et après on rentre, ma chérie, confirma son père avec un sourire. Il fait bien trop chaud pour que l'on s'attarde ici.

Rose sourit à son tour et attrapa la main de son père. Elle se fichait d'être un peu trop grande pour se comporter comme un bébé, mais même si elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps en famille, avec Hugo et sa mère aussi, rien ne valait une balade seule avec son père. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à rester « la petite fille à son papa », comme se moquait parfois son cousin James. Elle se fichait bien de ce que pouvait dire James, d'ailleurs. Il passait son temps à se moquer des ses frère et sœur et de tous ses cousins plus jeunes que lui alors il ne fallait pas y prêter attention et puis Rose était de toute manière assez intelligente pour apprendre à ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Ils allèrent donc d'abord chez Madame Guipure où les attendait une robe de soirée d'un beau bleu nuit profond pour Hugo. C'était celle qu'il porterait au mariage de leur tante Luna, le mois suivant. Rose avait déjà la sienne et elle avait hâte de pouvoir être toute belle devant la famille toute entière. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle jouait au Quidditch qu'elle n'était pas une vraie fille, répétait-elle toujours à qui voulait l'entendre, et elle projetait même de devenir un jour aussi belle que ses cousines Victoire et Dominique. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la papeterie, où Rose convainquit son père d'ajouter du joli papier à lettre pour elle dans le panier.

— Merci papa, dit-elle alors qu'il sortait à nouveau dans la rue commerçante.

— De rien, ma chérie. Tu pourras m'écrire quand tu seras en vacances chez tes grands-parents le mois prochain comme ça, hein ?

— Oui papa.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le dernier magasin qu'ils visiteraient ce jour là, la Ménagerie Magique. La porte sonna quand ils entrèrent et un vendeur les accueillit.

— Puis-je vous renseigner ?

— Non, merci, nous connaissons le chemin.

Rose et son père se dirigèrent vers le rayon qui contenait la nourriture pour hiboux, mais à la place, ils trouvèrent une dizaine de paniers où dormaient de petits chatons. Il y en avait des blancs, des noirs, des gris, des tigrés, et d'autres de plusieurs couleurs, et Rose les trouvait tous très mignons.

— Mais… Excusez-moi !

Le vendeur se dirigea vers eux.

— Oui ?

— La nourriture pour hiboux, elle est là d'habitude, non ?

— Oh, avec les travaux d'agrandissement, nous avons pu obtenir un deuxième étage et toute la nourriture est là-haut. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous montrerai tout ça.

— Tu viens Rosie ?

— Oh non, j'ai pas envie de monter, répondit-elle. Je peux t'attendre ici ?

— Bien sûr, mais ne touche pas aux animaux, d'accord ?

Rose acquiesça, mais à peine son père était-elle hors de vue qu'elle se pencha vers un des petits chatons endormis dans les paniers. Elle ne voyait pas le mal qu'il pouvait y avoir à caresser un chaton, vraiment. Ils étaient tous petits, ils n'allaient surement pas la manger, et puis ils étaient si mignons… Elle se mit à le caresser et il ouvrit ses petits yeux bleus, exactement comme les siens. Son pelage gris était tout doux sous ses doigts et Rose sourit quand le chaton se mit à miauler de contentement.

— Oh oui, tu es joli toi… murmura-t-elle au petit chaton qui semblait être ravi.

— Hum hum, fit alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père.

— Oh, tu as déjà fini ? dit-elle, sa main caressant toujours le petit chat.

— Visiblement, répondit-il. Et toi tu m'as désobéi, Rose.

— Mais non, je…

— « Ne touche pas aux animaux », ça veut dire « ne caresse pas les chatons non plus. » Ils sont bien des animaux, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

— Oui, mais ils sont trop mignons, papa.

— Ce n'est pas le problème qu'il soient mignons ou pas, Rose. Tu n'y touches pas, point.

Rose baissa la tête, un peu honteuse d'avoir désobéi à son père.

— On y va maintenant, tu viens ?

Elle se mit à le suivre vers la caisse, mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que le chaton se remit à miauler. Elle voulut se retourner pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle avait déjà fait la bêtise une fois et son père ne lui pardonnerait pas une seconde fois. Mais tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à la caisse, elle l'entendait miauler, et, juste avant de sortir, elle ne tint plus et demanda à son père l'autorisation d'aller lui dire au revoir.

Elle le caressa une dernière fois et ses miaulements changèrent, comme s'ils étaient passés de pleurs à rires. Elle sourit et lui murmura un « au revoir joli kitty » avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la sortie. Mais le chaton se mit à pleurer à nouveau, et Rose sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de le laisser là, tout seul.

— Papa… commença-t-elle à dire.

— Oh, je te vois venir, Rose, l'interrompit-il. Non, tu n'auras pas ce chat.

— Mais il pleure !

— Il s'en remettra, il est petit.

— Peut-être qu'il croit que je suis sa maman et que je l'abandonne, fit-elle remarquer. Moi je pleurerais comme lui si maman m'abandonnait. Si toi, tu m'abandonnais.

— Rosie, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

Rose le savait, bien sûr. Elle connaissait son père. D'ailleurs, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche seraient…

— Très bien, va le chercher, ce satané chaton.

Avec un grand sourire, elle entoura son père de ses bras avant de courir vers le chat qui fut plus que ravi de la voir revenir. Et quand, un an plus tard, elle entra à Poudlard pour la première fois, qu'elle fut loin de son père, de sa mère et de Hugo et que la seule chose qui lui rappelait la maison était sa petite Kitty qui miaulait sur ses genoux dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de désobéir à son père et de toucher les animaux.

_A suivre__…_


	3. Sois toujours meilleure que Scorpius !

**- 3 -**

— Et surtout vous n'oubliez pas que la date limite à laquelle vous devrez me rendre votre devoir sur le Mimbulus Mimbletonia, c'est lundi. Passez un bon week-end, et pas trop de bêtises à Pré-au-Lard, d'accord ? Les examens des BUSE arriveront plus vite que vous ne le pensez, conclut le professeur Londubat.

Rose avait toujours un peu de mal à appeler Neville « professeur . Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il restait celui sur les genoux duquel elle avait vomi une fois qu'elle avait mangé trop de chocolat, alors qu'elle avait cinq ans. Un souvenir honteux qu'Al, James, Lily et Hugo ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler mais qui, presque dix ans après, la faisait sourire plus que pleurer.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Neville les avait retenus un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et elle devrait courir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle devait en effet rejoindre William Finch-Fletchey devant sa salle commune pour qu'ils s'organisent pour leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi même. Il l'avait invitée quelques jours auparavant, et si Rose avait été surprise par la demande de ce garçon de Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait à peine (passer quelques heures par semaine dans une salle de classe avec des gens ne permettant pas vraiment d'apprendre à se connaitre), elle devait néanmoins admettre qu'elle avait aussi été très flattée.

Elle s'approchait de la porte de la serre et s'apprêtait à en sortir lorsque quelqu'un parla derrière elle.

— Rose ?

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Scorpius.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Je… euh…

Rose avait beau avoir été dans la même maison que Scorpius pendant cinq ans, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée qu'il pouvait être aussi timide et mal assuré. Pourtant, on pouvait dire qu'il avait tout pour lui. Il était de loin le plus intelligent de leur promotion, il était préfet de Serdaigle, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison au rang de poursuiveur, il était très populaire dans l'école et les filles n'étaient jamais insensibles à son charme. Mais non, rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été en présence de Scorpius Malfoy, il avait toujours été timide et tremblant. Ce garçon était un véritable mystère scientifique à lui seul.

— Tu as fini ton devoir ? finit-il par demander.

— Oui, il ne me reste qu'à le relire pour traquer les erreurs, et il sera prêt à être rendu. Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas commencé le mien et… j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour faire quelque chose de bien…

Rose fut étonnée par cette nouvelle. Depuis les tous premiers jours de leur scolarité, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que le meilleur élève de leur année s'appelle « Scorpius Malfoy. » Une compétition amicale était d'ailleurs née entre elle et lui pour cette place, et elle n'était pas peu fière de dire que jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui à tous les examens qu'ils avaient passés, rendant ses parents très heureux et fiers, notamment son père qui lui avait expressément recommandé d'être meilleure que lui à l'école, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois toutes ces années auparavant. Mais la victoire ne s'était jamais faite sans difficulté : Scorpius avait su se montrer un adversaire de taille, et si Rose avait toujours réussi à être meilleure que lui, ce n'avait jamais été sans effort.

Al aimait beaucoup se moquer d'elle à ce sujet. Selon lui, la seule raison pour laquelle Scorpius Maloy prenait un malin plaisir à écraser les autres en classe mais ne parvenait jamais à la battre elle, c'était parce qu'il était en réalité secrètement amoureux de la jeune fille et qu'il pensait que la laisser être la meilleure de la promotion serait une technique de séduction plus efficace que de lui envoyer des fleurs. Rose trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule. S'ils s'appréciaient et s'ils avaient même travaillé ensemble à plusieurs reprises, elle ne connaissait pas assez Scorpius Malfoy pour qu'un quelconque sentiment romantique se développe entre eux. Et quiconque la côtoyant régulièrement saurait à quel point elle aimait les fleurs et que lui en envoyer serait une technique de séduction efficace.

— Je me demandais si… Si tu pouvais me prêter ton devoir pour que je le lise et que… enfin, que je puisse m'imprégner plus vite du sujet… Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

— Non, bien sûr, répondit Rose.

Elle le sortit de son sac et le lui tendit avec un sourire.

— Tant que tu ne modifies rien dessus pour enfin pouvoir me battre, s'amusa-t-elle.

Scorpius prit son devoir et marmonna que non, ce n'était pas son genre.

— Je sais Scorpius, c'était une blague.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi bon en classe et aussi populaire avec un cerveau aussi étriqué ?

— Bon, je dois y aller, ou je vais être en retard, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

Scorpius leva un sourcil, étonné.

— Où ça ? On a pas cours avant demain matin…

— Si toi, ta vie entière tourne autour de tes cours, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, Scorpius. J'ai rendez-vous avec William.

— Finch-Fletchey ?

— Je te trouve bien curieux, et oui, William Finch-Fletchey.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'éloigna en lui tirant la langue et lui dit :

— Parce que certains doivent s'occuper pendant que d'autres piquent leurs devoirs de botanique, voilà pourquoi.

Deux heures plus tard, elle pénétra dans la salle de Serdaigle, les joues rouges et le souffle court. William l'avait embrassée juste avant qu'elle ne parte, et elle avait trouvé cela très agréable. C'était donc cela, dont tout le monde parlait… Un sourire un peu niais sur le coin des lèvres, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Scorpius s'approcher d'elle.

— Tiens, Rose. Merci pour ton devoir… Tu… Ca va ?

— Quoi ? Oh, euh oui, merci, répondit-elle en reprenant distraitement son devoir.

— Tu es sure ? Tu es toute rouge et tu…

— Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et il se racla la gorge.

— Je… euh… pour te remercier… j'aurais voulu… euh… t'emmener prendre… un… euh… un verre, demain… à Pré-au-Lard… Ca… Ca te dit ?

Rose fut étonnée par son regard réellement effrayé. Elle sut alors, en regardant ses traits inquiets et impatients à la fois, ses joues rouges et ses yeux fuyants, que Al disait vrai, que Scorpius se servait de son devoir de botanique comme d'une excuse pour pouvoir l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard, et que si elle avait toujours réussi à être la meilleure en classe, c'était uniquement parce que Scorpius l'avait toujours laissée l'être, et non pas parce qu'elle était plus forte que lui, comme son père le lui avait demandé, si longtemps auparavant.

Et cette révélation semblait plus douce dans sa bouche que les baisers de William.

— Je… hum… je suis désolée… je… j'y vais déjà avec William… hum… en tant que… enfin… tu vois quoi…

— C'est ton petit ami ?

— Je… euh… je crois, oui…

— Oh.

Scorpius parut sincèrement blessé, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler. Rose se sentit très bête, et assez mal aussi. Elle marmonna un vague « désolée » avant de se diriger vers son dortoir, et elle prit une décision qui lui attirerait surement une retenue et les foudres de son père, mais qui en vaudrait la peine. Le lundi suivant, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, ou plutôt, elle ne fit pas quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours fait : elle ne rendit pas son devoir de botanique. Neville lui donna en effet une retenue, et elle reçu une lettre agacée de ses parents. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant aux chaudrons qu'elle devrait récurer, au ton glacé de sa mère et surtout à la déception qui transparaissait dans les mots de son père. Son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais déçu, et à qui elle avait presque toujours obéi. Son père qui lui avait demandé d'être toujours meilleure que Scorpius Malfoy, et à qui elle venait en quelque sorte de désobéir.

Mais cela valait le coup, parce que quand Scorpius vint lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas rendu son devoir qui était pourtant très bon, elle se contenta de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres et de lui sourire. Et le regard de Scorpius à cet instant valait bien la peine d'endurer celui de son père quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

_A suivre__…_


	4. Ne postule pas pour la formation d'Auror

**- 4 -**

La sonnette de la porte de l'appartement que Rose partageait avec son cousin Al tinta à travers le salon et elle se leva du confortable fauteuil où elle s'était installée pour relire _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, trois semaines auparavant, Rose et Al s'étaient installés en colocation dans le quartier moldu de Noting Hill afin de pouvoir poursuivre leurs études supérieures à Londres, mais ce soir, Rose était seule à l'appartement : Al avait en effet rendez-vous avec un célèbre historien de la magie afin de préparer au mieux sa rentrée à l'Institut de Recherche et d'Etudes sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

Leurs parents respectifs les avaient vivement encouragés dans cette démarche de colocation quand ils en avaient suggéré l'idée durant les vacances de Pâques de leur dernière année, ce qui avait d'abord surpris Rose, surtout venant de son père, parfois un peu trop protecteur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si enclin à la laisser s'éloigner de Plymouth et du domicile familial… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que si son père avait accepté cette idée, c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'installe pas avec Scorpius et que son cousin puisse la surveiller.

Ce n'était pas que son père n'aimait pas Scorpius, non, au contraire ; Rose trouvait même qu'ils s'entendaient étonnamment assez bien, aux vues des problèmes qui avaient toujours eu lieu entre Mr Draco Malfoy, ses propres parents et son parrain, Harry. Mais le fait était que son père avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa fille puisse aimer un autre homme que lui, ce qu'elle trouvait singulièrement ridicule. Il aurait toujours une place de premier choix dans son cœur, parce qu'elle était celui qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie.

— J'arrive, cria-t-elle à l'adresse du visiteur.

Clio, la petite chouette d'Al, hulula doucement et Kitty lui donna un coup de pattes, agacée d'avoir été réveillée, quand Rose fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit légèrement la lourde porte de bois et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père, qui semblait en colère. C'était pour le moins étrange de le voir là : à 20 heures un soir de semaine, il aurait dû se trouver au Ministère de la Magie.

— Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en laissant entrer son père dans le salon.

Son père ne répondit pas, et il se contenta de lui tendre un parchemin. Rose le prit, un peu incertaine.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Lis, se contenta-t-il de lui ordonner d'un ton sec qui la déstabilisa.

Rose le regarda d'un air interrogateur pendant encore deux ou trois secondes avant de se mettre à lire le parchemin. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son parrain.

**Minist****ère de la Magie - Note de service numéro 39 687 - De : Harry Potter. A : tous les Aurors.**

_Je tenais __à vous signaler les candidatures retenues pour commencer la formation d'Auror avec nous en septembre._

_- Abercombie, Stewart_

_- Denton, Alicia_

_- Fisher, Timothy_

_- Kennedy, Michelle_

_- Kennedy, Juliet_

_- London, Richard_

_- Somerset, Harry_

_- Tranmer, John_

_- Weasley, Rose_

_- Zeller, Gregory_

_Je ferai prévenir les candidats retenus dès demain et je vous ferai parvenir leurs dossiers scolaires dans la semaine afin que vous puissiez choisir celui que vous parrainerez pendant leur formation de deux ans qui commencera aux alentours du 28 août - je n'ai pas encore les dates, il faudra voir ça avec Mathilde - enfin bon, vous connaissez la rengaine, hein._

_Harry Potter_

Rose relut la note de service une seconde fois. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux : elle était acceptée pour une formation au métier d'Auror ! Elle avait rêvé de cette formation pendant des années, et elle était acceptée ! Elle leva un visage ravi vers son père, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit son expression, toujours aussi dure.

— Tu as vu, je suis acceptée, c'est vraiment dingue, hein ? tenta-t-elle avec un ton moyennement enjoué face aux traits de son père.

— C'est d'autant plus « dingue » quand on sait que je t'avais interdit de postuler pour cette formation, Rose.

Rose cligna des yeux rapidement. Elle n'en revenait pas : son père remettait sur le tapis la discussion qu'ils avaient eus lorsque les résultats de ses BUSE leur étaient parvenus, l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard. Quand le hibou de Poudlard était venu lui apprendre qu'elle avait obtenu des résultats suffisamment bons pour envisager n'importe quelle carrière, elle avait parlé à ses parents de son envie de marcher sur les traces de son père et de son oncle et de devenir Auror. Son père s'était alors lancé dans une véhémente interdiction formelle pour Rose d'envisager une telle carrière, ce que Rose n'avait pas compris : n'était-il pas lui-même un Auror ? Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre, et elle s'était contentée d'abandonner l'idée de lui en parler et de simplement postuler pour la formation. Après tout, elle serait majeure quand viendrait le temps de se porter candidate et d'être éventuellement acceptée, et son père n'aurait plus rien à dire.

Mais devant le regard que lui adressait son père, ce qui avait semblé être une excellente idée trois ans auparavant prit alors un goût étrange.

— C'est quand même incroyable que tu t'évertues à sans cesse me désobéir, Rose. Tu n'as plus trois ans, grandis un peu, s'il te plait.

Rose poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de rétorquer :

— Exactement, je n'ai plus trois ans, j'en ai dix-huit. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis majeure, et que si je veux être Auror, je serai Auror, que ça te plaise ou non. Et d'ailleurs je dois ajouter que je te trouve drôlement injuste de m'accuser de sans cesse te désobéir. Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais fait et tu le sais très bien, je ne suis pas Hugo, merci pour moi.

Rose n'avait jamais reçu de gifle de la part de son père, mais pourtant, à en voir son expression, elle eut l'impression qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas lui en mettre une. Déstabilisée par cet air dans les yeux de son père, elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Ecoute, je suis désolée. Pour ce que je viens de dire, et pour t'avoir désobéi en postulant quand même. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce métier c'est celui dont je rêve depuis longtemps… Bon sang, je ne doute pas que tu comprennes, c'est ton métier, papa !

— Oui, c'est mon métier, et j'ai vu ce qu'il est, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Dangereux, très dangereux. Deux collègues sont morts l'an dernier. L'un était père de trois enfants de moins de douze ans, l'autre avait à peine vingt ans, elle était encore en formation. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te perdre à cause d'un métier pareil ? Rose tu peux faire n'importe quoi d'autre, avec tes résultats, ton intelligence… Regarde Scorpius qui veut devenir Guérisseur, pourquoi ne pas faire tes études avec lui, ça serait tellement bien, non ?

— Papa, je suis vraiment… J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais vraiment, je ne serai jamais tout à fait heureuse si je ne fais pas cette formation. Tu dois le comprendre.

Rose fut horriblement surprise de voir une larme couler le long du nez de son père. Elle sentit comme un poids se mettre à presser son cœur et sa gorge se nouer.

— Papa…

— J'ai peur pour toi, Rosie.

Rose ne répondit pas ; elle se contenta de prendre son père dans ses bras et de l'étreindre avec force, tentant de lui exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, tentant de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien pour elle et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

— Ca ira, papa… murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Tu disais toujours qu'avec un courage comme le mien, j'aurais dû être répartie à Gryffondor. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu avais raison.

— Le courage sur le terrain de Quidditch, ça n'a rien à voir avec le courage sur le champ de bataille, Rose.

Rose desserra lentement son étreinte et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son père. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien, et esquissa un petit sourire d'encouragements.

— Alors apprends-moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un air qu'elle voulait solennel. Prends-moi sous ton aile, forme-moi. Il ne m'arrivera jamais rien si tu choisis de me parrainer pour cette formation, papa. Je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour tolérer qu'il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Son père la regarda une dizaine de secondes sans rien dire, puis, d'une voix un peu plus hésitante et fragile qu'à l'ordinaire, il répondit simplement :

— On va faire une sacrée équipe, toi et moi…

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et après une rapide accolade avec son père, elle répondit :

— Les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par lui demander :

— Tu dois retourner au travail, là ?

— Officiellement, je termine à 21 heures. Pourquoi ?

— Al n'est pas là ce soir et je prévoyais de passer la soirée à relire _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_… Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me le lire, comme quand j'étais petite.

Son père esquissa un sourire, et il répondit :

— Mettons mon absence au travail sur le compte de mes trop nombreuses heures supplémentaires.

Rose prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina sur le fauteuil. Il s'y assit tandis qu'elle s'installa par terre, entre ses jambes. La voix calme et posée de son père lui récita alors les pages de son livre préféré. Rose se sentait incroyablement en paix avec elle-même. Elle était amoureuse d'un garçon extraordinaire, elle vivait dans un superbe appartement avec son cousin préféré et meilleur ami, elle allait commencer une formation pour le métier dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et elle partageait un vrai moment de complicité avec son père, comme ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en partager depuis des années. Cela valait bien le coup de lui avoir désobéi, se dit-elle en se calant plus confortablement entre les jambes de son père.

_A suivre..._


	5. Ne deviens pas trop amie avec Scorpius

**- 5 -**

Une jolie musique s'élevait doucement du poste de radio que ses grands-parents moldus avaient offert à Rose pour son neuvième anniversaire. Le pauvre appareil avait un peu de mal à restituer toutes les notes correctement, et pour cause : il avait déjà plus de quinze ans. Rose attrapa la brosse sur sa coiffeuse et entreprit d'en donner quelques coups à sa chevelure, même si cela était parfaitement inutile : sa grand-mère Molly avait elle-même tenu à lisser son habituelle masse indomptable de cheveux. Soupirant nerveusement, Rose se dit qu'elle avait hâte de+ pouvoir retourner chez le coiffeur afin de le faire couper. Ils n'atteignaient que ses épaules et pourtant elle les trouvait déjà trop longs et insupportables. Il avait fallu que ses deux grands-mères lui demandent solennellement d'avoir de longs cheveux le jour de son mariage pour qu'elle consente à les laisser pousser un peu.

Malgré cela, Rose se regarda sourire joyeusement dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Même si ces trois derniers mois avaient été éreintants, et remplis de contrariétés (et ne pas pouvoir se faire couper les cheveux n'en était qu'une minime), en ce dernier jour du mois d'août, rien ne pourrait la rendre agacée, triste ou énervée. Elle se leva, et tourna trois fois sur elle-même, les volants de sa grande robe blanche tournoyant autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la porte de la pièce et elle s'arrêta de tourner.

— Papa ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée de trouver son père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Tes grands-mères vont me rendre fou à s'inquiéter pour ce mariage, alors j'ai prétexté une envie pressante pour m'éclipser et venir voir comment va ma fille préférée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Papa, je suis ta seule fille, évidemment que je suis ta préférée.

— Vrai, mais note que si tu avais eu une sœur, tu aurais été quand même ma fille préférée.

Il entra pleinement dans ce qui fut la chambre d'enfance de Rose et ferma la porte derrière lui. En deux grandes enjambées, il rejoignit sa fille et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

— Et Hugo ? demanda Rose.

— Hugo, ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, c'est mon fils préféré. Et puis de toute façon, c'est toi la reine de la journée, pas ton frère.

Rose gloussa et toucha nerveusement sa boucle d'oreille. Son père fronça les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, non… Tout va bien, assura Rose.

— Rose… Tu sais que je le sais quand tu mens.

Rose soupira. Son père disait vrai : il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle était parfaitement incapable de lui mentir.

— C'est juste que… On en a pas vraiment parlé, toi et moi.

— De quoi ?

— Du… de mon mariage, papa.

Son père la regarda comme s'il ne la comprenait pas.

— Bien sûr que si, nous en avons parlé.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, mais… maman était là, alors tu as pu garder pour toi certaines choses parce que tu savais qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé les entendre et…

— De quel genre ?

— Du genre de la famille de Scorpius, papa. Je veux dire…

— Oh là, une minute, tu veux ? l'interrompit son père. Tu sors avec Scorpius depuis plus de neuf ans, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais eu l'occasion de te le dire avant, si j'avais eu le moindre problème avec le fait que tu fréquentes un Malfoy ?

— Si mais…

Son père soupira, comme exaspéré.

— Mais quoi, Rose ? Bon sang, il y avait déjà tes oncles qui me bassinent avec ça depuis neuf ans, et maintenant, toi tu t'y mets aussi ? Est-ce aussi difficile que ça de se dire que peut-être je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ces vieilles histoires ? Je ne vais pas tenir Scorpius pour responsable d'évènements qui se sont passés bien avant sa naissance, Rose. Il n'était pas à Poudlard avec moi, pas plus qu'il n'a combattu contre moi pendant la guerre.

Rose ne savait plus quoi dire. La voix hésitante, elle se lança :

— Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Il y a tout un monde entre accepter que sa fille sorte avec quelqu'un et se faire à l'idée qu'elle se marie avec ce même quelqu'un. Je vais porter son nom, papa. Celui de Scorpius. Et que nous le voulions ou non, ce nom, ça reste celui que portent aussi son père et son grand-père. Et… Je veux dire, nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Binns a assez radoté là-dessus pendant les sept ans que je l'ai eu et…

— Tu as eu bien de la chance, l'interrompit son père. Quand j'étais son élève, c'est sur les révoltes de gobelins qu'il radotait, c'était passablement ennuyeux, laisse-moi te le dire. Il est temps que ton cousin entre en poste à Poudlard, histoire de sauver toutes les générations futures d'étudiants à ce funeste destin qu'est suivre les cours de Binns.

Rose se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas vouloir parler de ce qu'il lui semblait à elle capital d'aborder ?

— Papa… S'il te plait, arrête de… est-ce que tu peux m'écouter ?

— Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, Rose.

Son ton semblait sans appel, et Rose ne put qu'obéir.

— Si aujourd'hui je déteste Scorpius, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Malfoy…

— Hein ? Tu détestes Scor…

— Rose, laisse-moi finir !

Rose déglutit. Son père détestait Scorpius ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

— Aujourd'hui, et seulement aujourd'hui, je déteste Scorpius. Et ce n'est pas à cause de son nom. C'est parce qu'il t'épouse, Rose. Que tu l'épouses. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus seulement ma fille, mais tu seras aussi sa femme, et que c'est difficile pour moi de l'accepter. Accepter que tu grandis, que la vie file aussi vite, que tu as du faire de la place pour lui dans ton cœur et que du coup, il y a un peu moins de place pour moi qu'avant. Et puis un jour il ressentira la même chose, tu sais. Il verra votre fille tomber amoureuse, et il devra la laisser partir. C'est ainsi que va le monde, Rose. Qu'il s'appelle Malfoy ou autrement, aujourd'hui, je le déteste. Et demain tout sera beau, et la vie n'attendra plus que vous.

Rose sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement tandis qu'elle porta une main à son ventre arrondi. Il était rare pour son père de se confier ainsi. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient échangé une telle conversation, c'était quand il avait appris qu'elle avait postulé pour la formation d'Auror. Ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de sérieusement parler lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à sa famille que Scorpius et elle deviendrait parents d'une petite fille deux mois après leur mariage.

— Papa… Je… Je t'aime, tu sais et…

— Je sais, Rose, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire. J'ai juste… un peu de mal à accepter le fait que mes enfants ne sont plus seulement mes enfants.

Rose prit son père dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Elle avait besoin de lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, de le rassurer, de lui prouver que mariée ou non, il resterait toujours le premier homme de sa vie. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, lui passant le moindre de ses caprices, lui remontant les bretelles quand elle en avait eu besoin, la protégeant parfois sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Et elle serait toujours là pour lui.

— Oh, tu as senti ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Son bébé venait de donner un coup de pied, et à en juger par le regard ému de son père, il devait l'avoir senti lui aussi.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais devenir grand-père, commenta-t-il simplement dans un sourire.

Rose hésita.

— Justement, en parlant de grand-père… Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à papy Arthur dernièrement. Je… Il me manque tellement et je…

Même un an après sa mort, Rose sentait toujours un énorme poids sur son cœur quand elle pensait à lui, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il hantait ses pensées.

— Je n'arrive pas à oublier… ce que tu m'as dit, la première fois que je suis allée à Poudlard. Qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'épousais un Sang-Pur et je…

— Rose, tu as parfaitement conscience que c'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle alors qu'elle n'en était pas tellement convaincue. Mais je… Je sais que lui détestait vraiment les Malfoy, et… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il dirait, s'il me voyait en devenir une ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il…

— Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il arrête de t'aimer ? Tu sais que c'est parfaitement impossible, Rose. Ton grand-père t'adorait, et il t'adorera toujours. Et puis tu sais, on discutait, lui et moi, quelques mois avant que… Bref, on se demandait quand vous vous décideriez à franchir le cap, Scorpius et toi. Il me disait qu'il avait peur de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour te voir en blanc. Rose, la seule chose qui ne lui conviendra pas dans le fait que tu épouses Scorpius, c'est de ne pas être là.

Rose se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père. Les larmes étaient enfin là, comme un soulagement, une manière d'enfin se vider de tous ses tourments. Des années de doutes informulés, mais une seule conversation pour les balayer. Sa famille ne la condamnerait pas parce qu'elle épousait un Malfoy. Son père ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir désobéi à sa demande de ne jamais devenir trop amie avec Scorpius. Et elle en était heureuse, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi ravie de désobéir à son père que quand elle avait répondu « oui » à la demande de Scorpius.


End file.
